


yellow

by thebitterbeast



Series: let's paint this town [4]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, friendship fic, hints of Matt/Caroline, in the midst of the death and destruction, in the midst of the horror of season 3, slash (Jeremy/Tyler) if you squint, spoilers for at least the first half of season three, they take time to be friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'colours'</p>
<p>Yellow is for joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Colours can be used to represent emotions. The residents of Mystic Falls are very emotional people. These colours can define them. A series of drabbles based on a prompt about colours.

It's been a long time since any of them have had reason to laugh like this, to act like the carefree teenagers they are meant to be. It's Matt's idea for all of them to have a movie night, free from drama and mayhem, because, he says, he's tired of wondering if his friends are okay. So he commandeers Caroline's house, with the Sheriff's help, and drags them all away from worry and Grimoires and stakes and coffins and makes them sit down and puts in the most ridiculous movie he can find.

Of course, it's far from the sleepovers of their childhood since Caroline and Damon and Stefan  _(and no one asks how Stefan agreed, or anything really, because they're so happy to just have him there with them)_  are sipping blood from coffee mugs and Bonnie's levitating the snacks so that Tyler can grab some from behind where Jeremy has thrown himself onto the werewolf's lap.

Matt's just glad that they're all there, even Damon, and that for once they're not talking about the next plot to bring down Klaus or to keep the town safe. They're discussing the ridiculousness of the amount of homework Alaric has given them when he knows the situation, and laughing at the jokes in Monty Python despite the fact that they've all seen it before.

They're acting like a group of friends, with nothing to worry about but high school graduation and college admissions. There is a haze of contentment floating about the room as they revel in the fact that they're together, and for tonight, they're safe. For tonight, they can be kids again. Matt exchanges a grin with the Sheriff when he spots her in the doorway.

And if his grin widens when Caroline settles herself next to him and rests her head on his shoulder, grumbling about Elena being a blanket hog? Well, then, no one needs to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked a friend to give me prompts because I hadn't written in awhile. This is in response to one of them.


End file.
